


You Are Worth Everything

by SaraJaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Feelings, High Class Gem!Pearl, Implied Relationship, Introspection, Knight!Rose, Rebellion, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the wake of her rebellion and flight from Homeworld, Pearl reflects.





	You Are Worth Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose: Role Reversal – Pearl as the elegant high class gem and Rose as her knight.

She'd known what she was getting into the moment she defied Pink Diamond. Earth, according to Homeworld Law, was a worthless space with worthless beings hardly worth caring about. What could a gem as important as a Pearl see in such a place? Especially after only visiting it once?

Pearl didn't know, either, and sometimes she wondered if she'd done the right thing. Her rebellion against Pink Diamond had been completely spur-of-the-moment, fueled completely by emotion. By an unkind criticism of Rose, of course, completely unwarranted. _Weak, soft, a poor excuse for a gem. You would do well to reconsider your choice of knights._

She couldn't think of a time where Rose Quartz hadn't come through for her. Pearl could hold her own in battle, of course, but knowing Rose and her blade were nearby if things got too intense was comforting. So was knowing she could talk to Rose about anything and know her secrets were safe.

_I don't have to stand here and listen to you badmouth my knight! In fact, I'm not listening to you anymore, period!_

She could have knighted a stronger gem. A Pearl deserved only the best, did they not? But no Topaz or Agate could compare to the beauty, the gentle determination, the warmth that Rose radiated with each step. The days spent training together, and the nights side by side, looking up at the endless stars sprinkled across the sky.

It wasn't the same here on Earth. Somehow the stars shone brighter from Homeworld, and the technology here was so _primitive._ Rose had taken to human food, but Pearl still didn't see the need. And every day they lived with the fear that Pink Diamond would send her fleet after them.

Did Rose ever miss Homeworld? If she did, she didn't show it. Pearl knew they could never go back there, even if they did succeed in stopping Pink Diamond's colonization. They were traitors, deserters, all because she'd let her emotions get in the way of critical thought.

She could apologize to Pink Diamond, but even if it wasn't too late for that, it would mean letting her think she was right. _No. Never. I'll swallow my pride over anything else, but never over her. If a knight's job is to protect a Pearl from danger, it's a Pearl's job to protect her knight from vicious lies._

Was Earth worth protecting? Would she ever grow to like it here?

"Pearl?" A thick, soft arm draped over her shoulders, and Pearl instinctively leaned into the touch. "It's getting late. You should get some rest." And at the sound of that gentle voice, her concerns and doubts melted away.

_Anywhere is worth protecting if you're with me._

"Let's sleep out here tonight," she murmured, looking around the field where they'd stopped for the night. "All the stars are out."

"And a sliver of the moon, too." Rose smiled, and they laid down in the soft grass, Rose's arm curled around her, Pearl's cheek resting against her shoulder. Perhaps they were a bit more distant on Earth, but the stars still looked beautiful.

Everything looked more beautiful when Rose was with her.


End file.
